Le Corps et l'Ame
by La Friteuse
Summary: Shachi, garçon extravagant, et Penguin, garçonnet timide, vont former une amitié spéciale qui va se concentrer autour d'un débat sur la différence entre la religion et Dieu. Cela va amener à des rires, des pleures, de la réflexion, de la frustration et un renforcement de leur liens.
1. Chapter 1

Salut la famille !

On se retrouve (putain j'ai l'impression de faire une intro youtube c'est terrible) pour une nouvelle histoire

ENCORE un Shachi x Penguin, ouais je sais je ne fais que ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher ! C'est mon couple préféré et celui qui m'inspire le plus !

Heureusement j'ai d'autre projet sur d'autre couple (peut être qu'un jour je les finirais... ou commencerais .-.)

* * *

Le jeune homme du muret

L'été était terminé ainsi que les glaces au bord de la piscine dégoulinantes sur les corps fins et appétissants de jeunes femmes bronzantes. Non, après le réconfort, de nouveau l'effort. La rentrée des classes. Sujet tabou pour de nombreux élèves obligés de participer à cette souffrance. Cependant, certains d'entre eux voyaient le coté positif. La cantine, les copains qu'on retrouve, le plaisir de pouvoir de nouveau emmerder sa sœur qui squatte la salle de bain. Mais pour Shachi, c'était le plaisir de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Ce jeune homme toujours souriant et débordant d'énergie se faisait un plaisir de parler à des personnes bien différentes de lui. Car il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui ! D'un autre côté, il y avait Penguin, pour qui rentree des classes était synonyme d'enfer. Il était timide et renfermé. Malgré ces personnalités bien différentes, comme jour et nuit, ils avaient un point commun. Ils n'avaient pas d'amis.

Bien que Shachi soit le garçon le plus drôle et le plus apprécié de sa classe pour sa franchise et ses blagues douteuses, il n'avait pourtant aucun compagnon de route. Il ne faisait que passer d'un groupe à l'autre, sans jamais s'arrêter longtemps. Il n'avait que des potes, mais aucun vrai ami à qui confier ses craintes et ses problèmes.

Penguin lui n'avait pas cette unique chance de passer un peu de temps avec autrui. Il était toujours seul. En cours, il écoutait le professeur et prenait des notes. À la cantine, il mangeait débarrassait son plat, et s'en allait. À la récréation et durant les heures de trou, il avait le nez plongé dans son livre.

Ce jeune homme intriguait Shachi, qui avait décidé, d'en faire son nouveau défi. Loin de lui l'idée de s'en servir comme un objet, juste lui apporter un peu de joie en le faisant rire. Puis il voulait en apprendre plus sur cet être qui était bien loin des personnes que connaissait déjà le châtain. Il était comme un mystère à résoudre. Un coffre à ouvrir. Et il allait trouver la clef !

Durant une heure de trou, alors que Shachi avait fini de faire rire les groupes de blondes de sa classe, il se dirigea vers le mur. Celui où était assis Penguin en train de lire. Le châtain essayait de regarder le titre et l'image pour voir s'il connaissait, même que vaguement, le sujet du roman. Seulement, ce dernier n'avait qu'une simple couverture noire en cuire.

Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda le châtain

\- Rien d'intéressant, lui répondit simplement Penguin

\- Si ce n'était pas intéressant, tu ne le lirais pas, rétorqua Shachi tout sourire

\- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas avec les autres ?

\- Ouh la la ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici !

\- On est début septembre, il fait vingt-cinq degrés.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas l'humour qui t'étouffe.

\- Non, c'est toi

\- Je vais te laisser schtroumpf grincheux, mais je reviendrai toujours

\- Casse le boomerang qui est en toi et ne reviens pas

\- Je reviendrais quand ta petite culotte rose ne sera plus tachée de menstruations !

Shachi repartit en riant. Ce n'était que le début, après tout, c'était la première fois qui lui parler, et il lui restait toute l'année pour créer des liens. Mais voyant qu'attaquer de front n'était pas la bonne idée, le châtain décida de d'abord établir une base. Il allait se renseigner sur ce Penguin. Après tout, la clef, c'est le savoir.

L'heure d'après, alors que le professeur faisait l'appel, le châtain écouta attentivement à la recherche du nom de famille du garçonnet. Une fois qu'il avait noté ce nom, l'engrenage de son enquête était en route. En rentrant chez lui, ni une ni deux, il alluma son ordinateur, prit son petit cahier de brouillon et nota toutes les étapes de sa recherche.

Numéro un : Les réseaux sociaux. Penguin n'était sur aucun réseau social. Facebook, instagram, twitter, skype, snapchat, nul part ! Il ne se découragea pas. Numéro deux : demander aux gens de sa classe. Seulement les résultats ne furent pas très concluant. Même en demandant à la cousine du frère du neveu du grand-père de la sœur à la mère de l'oncle, personne ne le connaissait personnellement.

Si il n'avait rien sur internet, ni grâce aux autres, il trouverait les renseignements lui-même ! On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi même après tout. Déterminé, il partit retrouver son lit et les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain, dès le réveil, il était prêt à tout observer. Toujours son petit carnet à la main, il noterait chaque détail important.

Ce n'était pas facile. À part le fait d'être très discret, rien ne sautait aux yeux de Shachi. Un garçon sans secret. Un vrai robot quoi ! Oh.. Et si c'était ça son secret ? Non, un peu de sérieux, le châtain se concentra. Un moment, alors qu'une fille paniquée à l'idée de se prendre un mot parce qu'elle avait oublié son livre, Penguin lui proposa de suivre avec elle. Gênée, elle lui demanda s'il n'avait pas non plus une feuille et un stylo rouge.

Hm. Cette fille aurait pu oublier sa tête. Mais sans broncher, et avec un grand sourire, il lui prêta tout ce qu'elle désirait. Pourtant, il ne rougissait pas, ne bafouillait pas, bref cette fille n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Après avoir rendu ses services, il ne prêta plus attention à elle et se re concentra sur le cours. Un garçon serviable alors.

Alors que le cours d'histoire se terminait et que Shachi était perdu dans ses pensées à réfléchir au cas de Penguin, il sursauta au contact d'une main délicatement posé sur son épaule. Tiens ! Quand on pense au loup...

Salut Shachi, je voulais juste te demander pardon pour mon comportement d'hier, tu as essayé d'être gentil avec moi et je t'ai rejeté, ce n'était pas correcte, j'espère que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner.

\- Hm. Je vais y réfléchir !

Puis Shachi tourna les talons, fièr de son effet. Penguin par contre, qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise ça, dut se remettre de sa surprise et accepter son triste sort. Cela lui déplaisait fortement que quelqu'un soit fâché contre lui. Mais cela fit quelque chose en plus pour le châtain à noter dans son petit calepin d'enquêteur. L'heure suivante était de l'SVT. Matière où l'extraverti était une vraie bille. Bille ronde comme ses notes.

Durant ce cours qui portait sur l'évolution de l'être humain, qui rappelons nous, commença avec des singes, Shachi fixait toujours autant Penguin à la recherche du moindre indice. Il remarqua que ce dernier serrait les dents d'énervement, et qu'il notait ses cours que rapidement, que l'essentiel, de quoi avoir une note correcte à l'interro. C'était déjà bien plus que le châtain qui s'intéressait pourtant au corps humain ! Pour des raisons plus obscures...

Il remarqua que ce sentiment de colère se réveillait quand le professeur disait "l'évolution". Serait-il du genre à dire que l'évolution n'est qu'une théorie à laquelle il ne croit absolument pas ? Cela devenait de plus en plus intéressant pour le jeune châtain. Quelle joie pour Penguin d'enfin entendre la sonnerie qui le libérait enfin. Pour Shachi, c'était plus le son de la torture, car juste après la récréation, le sport les attendait.

Durant cette pause de dix minutes, le châtain en profita pour écrire plusieurs théories en ce qui concernait Penguin. Certaines tenaient la route, d'autres pas du tout. Il finit son croissant et fonça en cours de sport. Dans les vestiaires, alors que le garçon timide se cachait pour changer de vêtement, Shachi mit la musique "You can leave your hat on" de Joe Cocker, et en faisant des allers - retours dans le vestiaire tout en retirant ses habits avec sensualité et en bougeant les hanches. Il balança son t-shirt sur Penguin qui prit une couleur pourpre incroyable.

Le danseur ne prêta pas attention et continua son show jusqu'à se retrouver en caleçons, et pour que le rire de ses camarades soit encore à la limite de la mort, il descendit légèrement son boxer pour montrer que sa ligne de poil qui partait de son nombril aller bien plus bas. Alors que ses camarades de classe étaient en train de mourir de rire à en frapper le mur et ne plus pouvoir parler, Penguin avait détourner le regard et s'était empressé de partir. Shachi s'inclina et remercia les applaudissements inexistants pour sa prestation.

Il rejoint ensuite la salle de sport où le professeur les attendait. Penguin avait l'air de s'être pris d'un soudain intérêt pour le sol puisqu'il ne le quittait plus des yeux. Pudique et mal à l'aise devant la nudité masculine. Ce garçon était un mystère intriguant et magnifique. Comme le streap tease de Shachi !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon ShaGuin, en esperant qu'il vous plaisent

* * *

Nouvel Amitié Foudroyante

Ce qui était impressionnant chez Penguin, c'était son physique de magnifique jeune homme. Il était grand, musclé, fin, un teint pâle, un nez droit, des lèvres rosées, et une voix virile, mais apaisante. Et malgré ces atouts qui feraient chavirer n'importe quelles filles, il était timide. Quel gâchis ! Le mystère semblait rapidement s'éclairer. Mais toutes ses suppositions avaient besoin d'une preuve tangible ! Après le repas, alors qu'ils commençaient à quatorze heures, Shachi profita du temps qu'il lui restait pour interroger Penguin. Ce dernier était toujours sur son muret à lire son livre noir.

Salut ! cria le châtain

\- Salut

\- J'ai décidé de te pardonner, à une condition

\- Une condition ?

\- Tu sais Penguin, je suis loin d'être gentil et parfait comme toi

\- Oh, je suis loin d'être parfait, j'essaie juste de m'en rapprocher même si c'est impossible

\- Tu es trop humble, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis un homme d'intérêt, je ne donne rien sans rien en retour, alors si tu veux mon pardon, il va falloir un du

\- Tu veux que je te paie pour que tu me pardonnes ?! s'esclaffa Penguin

\- Non ! Enfin pas avec de l'argent, en échange de mon pardon, je veux ton amitié

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je veux devenir ami avec toi

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'un ami comme moi, de plus, tu en as déjà plein

\- Ah parceque tu sais mieux ce que je veux que moi ? Et Puis de quels amis tu parles ?

\- Les gens de la classe

\- Eux ? Mes amis ? Vous vous fourvoyez mon cher ami, je n'ai point d'ami à part vous

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, tu passes ton temps à rire avec eux

\- Faux, je les fais rire, nuances, je ne fais qu'amuser la galerie

\- Tu veux devenir comique ?

\- Non, j'aime seulement apporter de la joie et du bonheur aux gens

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'ami alors ?

\- Je n'ai trouvé personne qui me corresponde, ils sont tous trop banaux, gentils, mais banaux

\- Et tu penses que je te corresponds moi ?

\- Tu es mon parfait contraire, alors oui, au moins on est complémentaires, on ne pourra apporter que du positif à l'autre

\- Si tu le dis..

\- Je te pardonne, tu deviens mon ami, marché conclu ? demanda Shachi en tendant sa main

\- D'accord

Penguin serra la main de Shachi qui marqua le début de leur amitié. Le châtain s'assit sur le muret, juste à côté du garçonnet timide. Il remarqua ce qui semblait être un collier où le pendentif était caché sous ses vêtements, il tira alors dessus pour le faire apparaître, frôlant légèrement le cou de l'introverti qui sursauta et s'éloigna d'une vingtaine de centimètre.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je regarde ton pendentif qui semble être une croix !

\- Ne me touche pas s'il te plaît, je suis frissoneux

\- Okay sainte-ni-touche, si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu lis comme livre ?

\- Rien d'intéressant

\- Maintenant qu'on est ami, tu peux me le dire ! Je veux apprendre à te connaître

\- La genèse..

\- La genèse, la genèse... répétait Shachi en caressant la barbe inexistante tout en réfléchissant

\- C'est un texte sacré

\- Ah oui ! La bible, nouveau et ancien testament, tout ça tout ça

\- Oui voilà

\- Bah dis donc, la genèse, la croix, le grincement de dents quand on parle d'évolution de l'être humain, tu ne serais pas athé toi par hasard ?

Penguin roula des yeux. Quel humour subtil. Mais il tilta bien rapidement.

Comment tu sais que je grince des dents en SVT ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je m'intéresse à toi

Penguin rougit, - D'accord

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on descende du singe ?

\- Pas du tout, c'est n'importe quoi

\- Sujet de débat ! Mais on verra ça plus tard, dis moi plutôt comment tu as trouvé mon streap tease de ce matin

\- Vulgaire

\- Comment tu sais ? Tu as détourné le regard tout le long !

Shachi explosa de rire alors que Penguin fermait les yeux tout en respirant et comptant jusqu'à dix. Le châtain tourna autour de son nouvel ami toujours à la recherche d'objet pouvant susciter des questions, il tomba sur l'élastique autour de son poignet et la rougeur autour. Voyant qu'il bloquait dessus, le garçonnet timide cacha rapidement son bras.

Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi au lieu de me pister ?

\- Je suis un garçon drôle, première et plus importante de mes qualités, j'accorde une très grande importance à l'humour, ma vie n'est qu'humour, je suis l'humour en fait !

\- D'accord et autre chose ?

\- Je pense que le reste tu peux le deviner tout seul

\- Extraverti, sans gène, et narcissique

\- Bravo Sherlock

Alors que Shachi allait ajouter quelque chose, la cloche sonna. Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers leur prochain cours. Penguin devait avouer que cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir d'être accompagné, que quelqu'un marche à ses côtés. Avoir un ami était inhabituel pour lui, et il était heureux que ça lui arrive enfin, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Ils s'assirent à côté, mais ne parlaient pas, le châtain ne voulait pas non plus bouleverser ses habitudes, surtout que le garçonnet timide avait l'air d'être un bon élève.

Mais ne sachant pas fermer sa bouche durant une heure entière, dès qu'il avait matière à faire une blague, Shachi ne ratait pas l'occasion. Cela faisait rire son ami. Parfois Penguin arrivait à surenchérir, ce qui plaisait fortement au châtain. Ce dernier faisait toujours rire, mais personne ne le faisait rire à son tour, ce garçon si. A la fin de la journée, ils étaient devenus un peu plus amis.

Vu qu'on a contrôle après demain, ça te dit qu'on révise ensemble ce soir ? proposa Shachi

\- On a contrôlé de quoi ?

\- SVT

\- Doux Jésus... Bon d'accord, on va en perm' ?

\- C'est parti !

Les deux garçons partirent en route pour une heure de révision. Alors que Penguin s'était assis sur une chaise, qu'il avait sortit son cahier et son livre, ainsi que ses surligneurs et ses feuilles bristol, Shachi s'était assis sur la table, dos contre le mur, une sucette à la bouche avec un stylo mâchouillé et une feuille froissée.

Okay dis moi comment ça marche l'évolution

\- La théorie de l'évolution Shachi, la théorie

\- Hm hm ! Pourquoi une telle réticence envers la science ?

\- Tu sais bien que je suis chrétien

\- Et être chrétiens ça veut dire être crétin ?

Penguin regarda Shachi de travers, - Tu m'insulte avec un jeu de mot pourris ?

\- Non, ce sont tes croyances que j'insulte

\- C'est pire

\- Non mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas croire en la science ?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas croire en Dieu et en la science

\- Pourtant plus la science avance et plus elle dit qu'un Dieu existe

\- Ah tu vois, toi-même tu le dis

\- Oui, mais c'est Dieu qui crée la science, pourquoi n'aurait il pas créé des singes qui évolue en humain ?

\- Parce qu'Adam et Eve n'étaient pas des singes

\- Peut être pas, mais en mangeant la pomme, ils se sont fait punir et on était banni du paradis pour aller sur terre, ET qu'ils ont régresser à l'état de singe pour ensuite de nouveau évoluer en humain

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui est dit dans la bible

\- Si demain j'écris un bouquin et que je dis que c'est Dieu qui me l'a dicté, et que dans ce livre je te dis de me sucer, tu vas me sucer ?

\- Tu es d'une vulgarité.

\- Je respecte que tu crois en Dieu, j'y crois aussi d'ailleurs, mais je ne pense pas qu'il est d'accord avec tout ce qu'il est écrit dans la bible, déjà si-

\- Shachi s'il te plaît, tu peux te taire ? Contentons-nous de réviser notre contrôle !

Penguin se mit dans une telle colère que le châtain n'osa plus parler. Il fronça les sourcils et fit mine de se concentrer sur ses leçons. Mais voir que d'un côté, il avait raison, et que la science était une chose exacte, alors que la religion était basée sur de simples croyances le mit hors de lui.

La colère n'est elle pas un péché capital ? dit doucement Shachi sur un ton moqueur

Penguin repartit au quart de tour. C'en était trop ! Il remballa ses affaires et quitta la permanence malgré les excuses du châtain, qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine d'écouter. Il s'immisçait dans sa vie privée, il insultait sa religion, le faisait douter de lui, et en plus se moquait. Quel c******* !

Sur le retour de chez lui, le garçonnet timide prit le temps de se calmer. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Après tout, il faut pardonner les ignorants. Pourtant, lors de cet échange, c'est lui qui était l'ignorant... Il ne fallait plus penser à ça. Demander pardon à Shachi parce qu'après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment insulté la religion, il n'avait fait que montrer son point de vue différent. Il avait même dit qu'il était croyant, juste qu'il alliait religion et science, d'après lui, ça pouvait marcher...

* * *

Petite review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Salut la famille !

Voilà le troisième chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Le Seigneur dit de pardonner

Le lendemain matin, Penguin était déterminé à présenter ses excuses. Il se répétait ce qu'il allait dire. Et alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion pour trouver les mots les plus justes, Shachi vint à sa rencontre, une boite dans un papier cadeau tendue vers lui.

Je suis désolé, dit il

\- Non Shachi-

\- Laisse moi finir, je n'ai pas était très juste dans les choix de mes mots, j'aurais dû dire ça avec plus de respect envers tes croyances, un débat c'est pas prouver qui a raison qui a tord, c'est d'échanger ses idées et faire réfléchir l'autre, pas imposer ses croyances, et je veux pas te perdre comme ami et comme partenaire de débat, alors pour me faire pardonner, des chocolats !

Penguin accepta la boite avec gène. Dans la seconde d'après, Shachi fit comme si rien ne s'était passé et demanda à son ami comment sa soirée, s'était passée. Le garçonnet timide avait le cœur chaud, jamais on ne lui avait offert des chocolats d'excuse, il aimait beaucoup la sensation d'être apprécié et estimé. Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux en contrôle d'SVT, et le silence régnait dans la classe, jusqu'à ce que le châtain le brise.

Eh Penguin ! murmura t-il jusqu'à avoir son attention, regarde !

Le premier concerné posa les yeux là où le stylo lui indiquait. Sur la feuille de Shachi, il vu que l'introduction commençait par "selon la théorie de l'évolution [...]" avec le terme "théorie" souligné de rouge. Penguin sourit à son interlocuteur qui lui rendit. Il était content que le châtain fasse un tel effort pour lui. À la fin de la matinée, le ventre de l'extravagant rugissait de faim.

Ça te dit qu'on aille au mcdo se manger un bon 280 ?

\- On est vendredi

\- Ah oui pas de viande le vendredi chez les chrétiens...

\- On va au kebab, je prendrais des frites

\- T'es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Non du tout

Ils se mirent alors en route pour manger. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien tout en riant. Ils apprenaient petit à petit à se connaître sagement. Quand ils furent enfin installés pour manger et que Shachi n'était pas sous son meilleur profile, Penguin décida de lui poser une question qui le taraudait un peu.

Tu m'as bien dit être chrétien et croyant ?

\- Ouais

\- Tu pratiques ?

\- Pas autant que toi, vu la sauce blanche autour de ma bouche ça se voit, mais oui, ça dépend mes croyances

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Déjà, je n'attendrais pas le mariage pour coucher, je m'autorise à dire "j'adore" en parlant d'autre chose que Dieu, car pour moi l'amour qu'on lui porte n'est comparable à aucun autre et n'a aucun rapport avec de l'adoration, et je ne vais pas à la messe parce que ça me fait peur

\- Tu as peur de la messe ? ria Penguin

\- Non pas, vraiment, en fait , je n'aime juste pas être entouré de toute cette foule, mais j'aime y aller quand y'a personne pour prier

\- Toi ? Tu n'aimes pas la foule ?

\- Oui je sais ça parait étrange, mais je suis mal à l'aise quand il y a des groupes de gens que je ne connais pas

\- Je vois

\- C'est bien au moins t'es pas aveugles

\- Mais ton humour est pitoyable...

Shachi ria de bon coeur.

Tu sais que ne pas avouer que tu adores mon humour pourrait être considéré comme un mensonge

\- Oh tu sais le Seigneur lit dans mon cœur et c'est très bien qu'il a fait une erreur en te donnant un humour aussi merdique.

\- Jésus Marie Joseph ! N'as-tu pas honte ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- Une injure ! Tu as dit un gros mot !

\- Oh, arrête ce n'est pas un petit gros mot qui va me condamner à l'enfer éternel

\- Mais qui te dit que le diable ne s'est pas infiltré en toi et que ce gros mot viendrait de lui ?

Voyant son ami pâlir, Shachi arrêta la plaisanterie ici et lui donna une tape dans le dos pour le rassurer et lui dire que ce n'était qu'une simple boutade.

Après leur dîner, ils retournèrent au lycée. Durant l'heure d'SES, le châtain piqua un some pour digérer son repas. Penguin le regardait dormir, un tendre sourire sur le visage. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux qui était en plein milieu de son visage et qui trempait dans sa bave. À ce moment là, sans même qu'il ne l'ait voulu, son cerveau imagina une scène où ses lèvres rencontraient celles du garçon extravagant.

Il rougit et détourna son regard du châtain qui se mit à ronfler doucement. Il releva sa manche et fit claquer l'élastique contre sa peau. Il devait chasser ces pensées impures de son esprit. C'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait imaginer lui arriver. Avoir des pensées non chaste envers un garçon. Il fallait qu'il remédie à ça. Ce soir, il prierait plus que d'habitude.

Shachi se réveilla enfin en s'étirant et en gémissant des bruits bizarre. Il se frotta les yeux et prit conscience qu'il était en cours. Il fit un tendre sourire à Penguin et essuya sa bave. Le garçonnet timide était bouleversé par ce sourire.

Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ?

Penguin lui-même s'étonna et écarquilla les yeux. C'était sorti tout seul. Shachi se remettait de sa surprise. Mais il accepta avec un large sourire sur le visage. Une fois les cours terminés, ils marchaient tous les deux en directions de la maison du garçonnet. L'extraverti remarqua une grande bâtisse blanche. Le jardin était fleuri et sentait bon. Une fois arrivés dans l'entrée, le châtain put remarquer qu'il y avait de nombreuses images religieuses, comme il pouvait s'y attendre. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de ce dernier, il se mit en mode détecteur.

Malgré que la chambre soit rangée, il chercha la moindre once de défaut, pour pouvoir se moquer de son ami. Il scruta chaque coin et recoin, mais tout semblait clean. Louche... Bon, ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement, après tout, il pouvait s'attendre à tout avec lui. Mais, dans la petite poubelle, près du bureau, il n'y avait que des papiers de cours. Aucun mouchoir, aucun sopalin. Il chercha alors sous le lit, mais même pas une petite chaussette. Shachi blanchit comme un cachet. Alors que Penguin cherchait un cd de musique, son ami l'attrapa et le retourna face à lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le châtain sembla terrifié.

Penguin dit moi que tu es super discret que tu fais ça dans les toilettes, sous la douche, où tu veux, mais que tu le fais !

\- Mais faire quoi Shachi ?

\- Te masturber ! Dit moi que tu te masturbes

\- Shachi c'est indécent ! Et non je ne fais pas ça, que Dieu m'en garde

\- Mais justement t'en gardes trop là-dedans ! Elles doivent être énormes !

\- T'es répugnant.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais toucher ?

\- Jamais, Dieu ne le veut pas

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fout notre seigneur que tu te tapes une petite branlette !

\- Shachi...

\- Non mais en plus c'est mauvais pour la santé, j'ai un voisin, sa famille, c'est tous des docteurs, bah, il est en fac de médecine, il m'a dit que fallait se branler au moins une fois par semaine pour la santé, et Dieu veut qu'on fasse attention à notre corps donc à notre santé parce que c'est lui qui nous l'a offert, tu ne voudrais pas bousiller un cadeau de Dieu ?

\- Shachi tu as le chic pour trouver de la logique et me faire réfléchir.

\- Je sais merci, j'aime trifouiller dans ta petite tête et réussir à y foutre assez le bordel et élargir ton esprit

\- C'est que tu m'en ferais peut-être remettre ma foi en question

\- Ah non loin de moi l'idée de te faire remettre ta foi en question, en la religion oui, pas en Dieu

\- Tu sépares vraiment les deux, je trouve

\- La religion a été inventée par les hommes, c'est pour ça qu'il y en a plusieurs, mais Dieu, il n'y en a qu'un, et c'est lui qu'on doit vénérer, la religion par contre nous interdit des trucs stupides

\- Comme ?

\- Toutes les choses qui ne font de mal à personne, pour moi, du moment qu'on ne fait ni de mal aux autres, ni à soi-même, Dieu est content

\- Alors il faudrait juste ne pas faire de mal selon toi pour aller au paradis ?

\- Ah, c'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux faire le bien autour de toi et croire en lui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il mettent en enfer ceux qui n'ont rien fait de mal

\- Pourtant, la religion ne dit pas ça...

\- La religion ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche !

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comme tu réussis à séparer la religion et Dieu !

\- Penguin, la religion, en soit, c'est un livre écrit par des vieux pour interdire des choses qu'on ne comprenait pas, Dieu, c'est notre créateur, pourquoi nous interdirait il des choses qui ne font pas de mal à ses créations ?

\- Il ne semble pas que tu sois végans, pourtant tu fais du mal à ses créations

\- C'est un autre débat ça, mais prenons un exemple, l'homosexualité, tu seras d'accord que ce sont des personnes, des êtres de Dieu qui n'ont rien fait à personne et qu'ils veulent juste vivre leur vie, pourtant la religion les condamne.

\- Mais Shachi ! L'homosexualité, ça n'a pas de sens !


	4. Chapter 4

Choque Brutale

Shachi était un peu choqué, désorienté aussi. Penguin venait il vraiment de dire ça ?

Comment ça ?

\- Deux hommes ou deux femmes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ensemble !

\- Et alors ?

\- Mais Shachi, le but d'une femme et d'un homme, c'est d'avoir des enfants !

\- Mais alors tu es contre les gays ?

\- Je vais à chaque manif pour tous

Shachi ne se sentait plus très bien. D'un côté, il le savait et l'avait toujours su, un garçon aussi pieux que Penguin ne pouvait accepter et comprendre l'homosexualité, mais au fond de lui, l'extravagant avait espérer que le garçonnet soit différent. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Revenant les pieds sur terre, il joua la comédie en faisant mine de lire un message.

Ma mère me demande d'aller faire quelques courses pour le repas de ce soir, je dois y aller

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non ! avait-il dit sur un ton sec, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine merci, annonça t il plus doucement

\- D'accord, à demain alors

\- À demain, oh et rend moi un dernier service

\- Oui tout ce que tu veux

\- Ce soir, masturbe toi !

Penguin n'avais pas eu le temps de protester que Shachi avait déjà claqué la porte. Bien sûr il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait froissé son seul ami. Après cela, il fit ses devoirs, mangea son repas et termina les tâches de la maison. Il n'avait désormais plus rien à faire. Deux options s'offraient à lui : lire la bible et prier, ou tenir sa promesse.

Il fixait son ordinateur posé sur son bureau, prêt à utilisation. Une pression s'exerçait sur son estomac. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il pouvait goûter à un plaisir si fort qu'il manipulait la terre entière, mais il s'attirerait la colère de Dieu, de l'autre, il restait fidèle au Seigneur, mais serait toujours frustré et la tentation flotterait au-dessus de sa tête, sans oublier qu'il trahirait sa promesse. Peut-être jouer ça à pile ou face ? Non les jeux de hasard sont interdits. Il se mit à prier, pas pour que la tentation parte, mais pour que le Seigneur lui envoie un signe.

Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, son ordinateur s'alluma. Cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel puisque l'engin avait tendance à déconner, et donc s'allumait sans vraiment qu'on lui demande. C'était ça, c'était son signe. Penguin lâcha un hurlement entre ses deux d'énervement. Il prit son ordinateur sur ses genoux, se remit sur son lit, et parcourut les méandres d'internet.

Ne connaissant pas trop le domaine, aucun site comme pornhub, tukif, xnxx, il tapa innocemment "porno" sur la barre de recherche. Des milliards de sites s'affichèrent devant lui. Perdu, il cliqua sur quelques liens. Il pensait tomber sur une vidéo d'un couple faisant l'amour. S'il savait...

"Mère fils porno", "Anal", "Viol", "Orgasme", "Plan a trois", "Lesbiennes", "Prof", et encore beaucoup d'autres qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Mais les miniatures ne lui donnaient vraiment pas envie. Rien de tout ça ne l'attirait. Il tomba sur une catégorie toute différente. "Hentai" il cliqua dessus et vit des dessins animés. Certains d'entre eux étaient incroyablement exagérés, les seins des femmes n'avaient aucune limite !

Doux Jésus... se dit il

Il tomba, sur le site pornhub, sur un dessin animé appeler "hard yaoi shounen Maid Kuro-Kun". Intrigué par cette dernière, il se mit à la regarder. Cela démarra avec un générique plutôt mignon, une musique douce. Finalement, il allait peut-être trouver quelque choses qui lui plairait. Mais bien vite les choses se compliquèrent. Une pornographie avec deux garçons mineurs gay et du viol. Mais il n'avait plus contrôle de rien.

Il sentit que son pénis se gorgeait de sang et commençait à gonfler dangereusement. Rapidement l'envie de se toucher le brûla et il ne put s'empêcher de masser son sexe pour essayer de calmer tout ça. Seulement, plus il se touchait, plus il en voulait. Il défit rapidement son pantalon et passa la main sous son caleçon pour caressait sa verge. Bien vite il n'avait plus besoin du dessin animé pour se faire du bien, ce n'était plus qu'un fond sonore dans sa découverte de lui-même.

Il commença doucement pour apprécier chaque caresse qu'il se procurait, comme si c'était la dernière. C'était léger, mais tellement plus agréable. C'était doux, plaisant. Mais bien vite la luxure prit place, et il voulut plus. Sans qu'il ne demande rien, sa cervel lui fit venir des images de Shachi en tête. Des scènes compromettantes. Ce dernier était transpirant de sueurs nu, sur un lit, s'accrochant au draps, gémissant d'une voix aiguë et forte. Ensuite, il le voyait en train de sucer avec envie et énergie un pénis gonflé. Pour finir, il le vit, pencher en avant, quémandant de se faire pénétrer.

Toutes ces scènes, Penguin était le maître acteur des envies de Shachi. C'était lui qui le faisait gémir, lui qui se faisait sucer, lui qui allait le pénétrer avec énergie. Au moment où il s'imagina entrer Shachi qui se déchirait de plaisir en hurlant, Penguin était sur le point de jouir. Et sans même contrôler sa parole, il murmura son nom plus d'une fois.

Shachi, Shachi, Shachi, Shachi, je t'aime Shachi

Et il finit par jouir. Tous ses muscles se détendirent d'un coup et il relâcha tout. Il ferma son ordinateur, regarda le plafond et reprit son souffle sans penser à rien. Mais bien vite cet état de vide total se termina. Venait-il vraiment de se masturber devant un dessin animé de viol pornographie infantile homosexuel ? Il ne comptait plus le nombre de péchés à son actif.

Mais il devait avouer une chose, il avait pris le plaisir de sa vie. Sur cette dernière pensée, il se coucha. Il ne voulait surtout pas se culpabiliser et faire une insomnie. Pour lui le pire de ce moment, ce n'était pas qu'il avait déçu Dieu, mais qu'il avait pensé à son meilleur ami dans des scènes obscènes. Il préférait ne pas réfléchir et remettre tous ses maux de morales à demain.

De son coté, Shachi, n'était pas vraiment bien. Cela ne le gênait pas de mentir pour se sortir de situation gênante, alors quand Penguin lui avait dit toutes ces choses qui lui avait fait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à inventer une histoire pour s'échapper de cette souffrance. D'habitude, il aurait sorti à son ami des arguments logiques et implacables qui auraient fait réfléchir le garçonnet, mais là, il n'avait tout simplement pas la force, il n'était que trop concerné par ça.

Il rentra chez lui, sans aller voir personne, il entra dans sa chambre, qu'il appelait sans modestie "le sanctuaire", posa son sac sur le sol tapissé de ses vêtements sales ou propres, puis il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il regarda à sa droite, là où était accroché son drapeau multicolor, violet, bleu, vert, jaune, orange puis enfin rouge, songeant à tout cela.

Il faisait parti d'une communauté qui souffrait beaucoup, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Si Penguin, son seul ami, rejetait l'homosexualité, pire, qu'il luttait contre, qu'allait il faire ? Devait-il se renier ? Ou devait-il simplement dire au revoir à son amitié avec lui ? Il n'avait envie de faire ni l'un, ni l'autre. Quelle connerie...

Il toucha le tissue de son drapeau ce qui l'apaisait grandement. Aussi fou que ça paraissait, son cœur en devenait plus léger.

Bah au moins, on se croisera aux mêmes manifestations ! Même si c'est pour s'arracher la gueule...


	5. Chapter 5

Salut !

Avant de passer au chapitre, je voulais répondre à un review de Jean - Touriste (très bon speudo), Jean - Touriste, si tu passes par là, ce que je ne doute pas, voilà ma réponse :

Déjà merci pour tout est gentil compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! (les fautes j'essaies de m'améliorer et d'en faire le moins possible, et de tout corriger, ou plutôt ma pote, paix à elle)

Effectivement, oui, je pense qu'il ne faut pas prendre la bible au pied de la lettre. En faite, je suis plutôt de l'avis de Shachi dans cette fiction, effectivement un de tes arguments était que dans la bible c'est écrit "Dieu créa le monde en 6 jours, et se reposa le 7e", tu as raison je pense pas que les jours terrestre soit les même qu'au paradis, surtout qu'à mon avis il n'y a pas de temps. Bref tout ça pour dire que Penguin prend la bible au pied de la lettre et que Shachi l'interprête comme il l'entend, et encore, il fait plus ce que son coeur et son âme lui dit, et ne lis pas vraiment la bible, il essaie de dire à Penguin de s'ouvrir à cette vision. Après, est ce qu'il va y arrivait ou pas ? C'est une autre question, pour le savoir il faut lire la suite ;)

Pour Law et Bepo, j'ai déjà finit l'écriture de la fiction, et je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'ils n'y apparaîtrons pas, peut être dans une prochaine. Néanmoins, Shachi mentionne Law quand ils parlent d'un voisin dont la famille est toute médecins, dans le chapitre 4 si je dis pas de connerie

Breeeeeef, Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

Douloureuse Vérité

Le lendemain, aucun des deux ne voulait voir l'autre. Pour différentes raisons bien sures. Shachi, car il devait se cacher et se sentait incroyablement oppresser à ses côtés, et Penguin, tout simplement parce qu'il s'était masturbé en pensant à lui. Mais les deux joueraient la comédie, et ne diraient rien à l'autre. Arrivant au lycée, le garçonnet fut accueilli son ami qui paraissait terriblement enjouer à l'idée de le voir. S'il le pouvait, il se donnerait l'oscar du meilleur acteur.

Salut ! Alors hier, tu t'es astiqué ?

Shachi l'avait attrapé par le cou et le fixait avec intérêt et un grand sourire. Au fond, il espérait que la réponse soit positive, s'il avait réussi à le persuader de faire ça, il arriverait peut-être à se faire accepter comme il était. Il vu Penguin prendre une teinte rouge incroyable. Soudainement, toutes ses peurs disparues pour afficher un sourire sincère qui était sur le point d'exploser en fou rire.

Mais non ? Me dis pas que c'est pas vrai ? Mon petit cochon aurait donc écouter les conseilles du vieux sage ?

\- ...

\- Je veux tout savoir ! Du moment où tu as tapé les mots clefs au moment ou t'as repeint un sopalin

\- Certainement pas !

\- Je veux juste savoir une chose, tu tes masturber sur quoi ?

\- Je ne te dirais rien, c'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça

\- Oh, si tu savais ! Moi j'adore me toucher sur de l'inceste, ça me fait bander d'un coup !

\- Je suis pas aussi extraverti que toi

\- Donne-moi juste le nom

\- Shounen Maid Kuro-kun...

Penguin avait dit ça parce qu'il pensait qu'il aurait la paix jusqu'à la fin des cours. Seulement, à peine avait-il fini de parler, que Shachi sorti son téléphone et tapa ses paroles dans la barre de recherche. Le garçonnet s'affola et essayant d'arrêter son ami en prenant son portable. Il avait pensé que ce dernier aurait eu la pudeur d'attendre ce soir pour se moquer de lui.

Non Shachi pourquoi tu fais ça maintenant ?!

\- La 4g mon pote, la 4g !

Shachi attrapa les deux poignets de Penguin d'une main pour pouvoir effectuer ses recherches de l'autre. Il cliqua enfin sur la vidéo. Après quelques secondes de chargement, entré sur le générique, qu'il s'empressa de passer à une scène de sexe pour voir quel était le genre du garçonnet. Quand il vu une scène où un jeune garçon se faisait sodomiser par un autre homme contre son consentement, l'extravagant eut un rire bien différent de celui de d'habitude.

Oh oh oh oh oh ! T'es pas dans la merde toi !

Dit il simplement en se délectant du porno qui s'offrait à lui. Dire que Penguin c'était masturber sur ça. C'était tout simplement jouissif de savoir ça, pour rester dans le thème quoi ! Shachi semblait tout simplement au paradis, il avait de quoi le charrier jusqu'à la fin des temps. La cloche sonna indiquant que les cours commençaient. Les deux amis s'avançaient d'un pas rapide vers leur classe, toujours ce même sourire indécollable pour l'extravagant. Alors que le cours commençait, les moqueries aussi.

Salut moi je m'appelle Penguin, imita Shachi de façon caricaturale, et je vais défoncer la gueule des Pédés à la manif pour tous, mais le soir chez moi je me branle sur du porno gay !

\- Ferme la ! D'abord, c'est toi qui m'a piégé pour que je le fasse !

\- Piégé ?! Non mais ça va pas ouais ?! J't'ai pas ligoter à ce que je sache !

\- Tu m'as fait promettre de le faire !

\- C'est pas vrai ! J't'ai dit de te branler ! J'tai pas dit croix bois croix d'fer si j'mens, j'vais en enfer ! Puis même si c'était le cas j't'ai jamais dit de le faire sur du porno gay !

\- Pourtant t'as l'aire bien content que je l'ai fait !

\- Ca change pas le sujet !

\- Vous deux ! cria le prof, vous sortez de mon cours

Énerver l'un contre l'autre, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de cours. La porte refermée derrière eux, ils se dirigeaient vers la vie scolaire pour expliquer ce qu'ils venaient de se passer et aller en retenu. Seulement, sur le chemin

Voilà maintenant je vais avoir des problèmes à cause de toi ! se plaint Penguin

Shachi plaqua Penguin contre les casiers, - Arrête de mettre tout sur mon dos ! C'est autant ta faute que la mienne

\- C'est toi qui m'as forcer !

\- Je te force à rien du tout moi !

\- Tu m'as manipulé de façon à ce que je renie ma foi et que je cède à la tentation !

\- J'ai rien fais de tout ça ! Je t'es dit dès le début, tout ce que je veux voulais faire avec toi, c'est débattre sur la religion, mais je t'es jamais obligé à faire quoi que ce soit, quel intérêt j'en gagnerais ?!

\- Parce que tu es l'incarnation du diable !

Shachi crut devenir fou. Prit d'une rage incroyable, il frappa le casier à côté de la tête de Penguin, non seulement pour se calmer un minimum, mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre que la prochaine fois, le poing, il se le prendrait dans la gueule.

Moi ?! L'incarnation du diable ?! Te manipuler ?! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es qu'un con coincer qui jubile dès qu'il fait un péché et qui rejette tous sur les autres pour que la religion le pardonne !

\- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si je ne t'avais pas rencontré !

\- Tu n'es qu'un bâtard égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à la religion et qui oblige les autres à faire ce que la bible ordonne, c'est toi le manipulateur !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! J'ai jamais fait ça ! protesta Penguin

\- Et la manif pour tous, connard ?! Tu obliges des gens à vivre comme tu le souhaiterais alors que ça ne te concerne pas !

\- Ca ne te concerne pas non plus à ce que je sache !

\- Bah si figure toi ! Je suis bisexuel !

\- Quoi ?..

\- Et ouais mon pote ! J'suis un habitant de Sodome et Gomorrhe ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?! Me brûler ou me décapiter ?!

Mais Penguin ne répondit pas, il partit simplement, sans rien dire, l'ignorant simplement. Shachi crut mourir de colère. Il le laissa partir, hurlant une dernière fois dans ses dents pour se calmer. Il se dirigea dans le sens opposé de lui. Le garçonnet, lui, perdu dans ses émotions, c'était recroqueviller dans un coin tranquille pour réfléchir. Alors comme ça, Shachi aimait aussi les hommes ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils puissent ?... Non, Dieu l'interdisait. Ou du moins la religion.

Il y avait une chose que Penguin ne pouvait pas réfutait, c'est que Shachi avait raison. Toutes les preuves scientifiques qu'il avait données s'avérer être vrai. Le garçonnet avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que lui avait dit son ami, et il pouvait lui donner que raison. Mais devait-il pour autant renier tout ce en quoi, il avait toujours cru toutes ses années ?

Ce n'était pas la solution que Shachi lui avait donner. Mais alors, selon son raisonnement, était il vraiment possible de séparer religion et Dieu ? Après tout, pourquoi pas. Le châtain avait l'aire de réussir à le faire, pourquoi pas lui. Mais il lui fallait plus de matière pour réfléchir. Il entra dans les toilettes, il avait appris que quand l'extravagant n'allait pas bien au lycée, c'est là qu'il aimait se réfugier pour se calmer. À la première porte, il frappa deux fois.

Shachi ? Je voudrais parler et te demander pardon...

\- Et ta sœur.

\- Aller s'il te plaît ! Je veux comprendre

\- Si les deux bouts se touchent pas, j'peux plus rien pour toi.

\- J'ai des kinders buenos dans mon sac

Sans surprise, la porte s'ouvrit. Shachi, sans adresser un regard à son ami, prit les kinder directement dans la poche du sac, et sorti, tenant la porte à Penguin, montrant qu'il était prêt à s'expliquer avec lui. Ils s'assirent sur un muret à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du lycée, et alors que le garçonnet allé prendre la parole, le châtain le stoppa tout de suite d'un signe de la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas un seul dialogue entre eux tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une bouche de chocolat. Quand le goût délicieux eut l'aire de le calmer, il fut prêt.

Okay je t'écoute

\- Tout d'abord, je voudrais te demander pardon, tout ce que tu m'as dit m'a tellement retourné la tête, pas dans le mauvais sens bien sûr ! Et je réalise que tu n'as pas essayé de me manipuler, mais tout ce que tu dis m'as fait réfléchir, mais en même temps, c'est dure pour moi d'abandonner toutes mes croyances, je pense que tu peux le comprendre

\- Mais qui te demande d'abandonner tes croyances ? Certainement pas moi

\- Non oui, je sais ! Mais il y a d'autres choses qui rentre en compte dont tu ne sais pas, mais la religion, c'est ce qui me guider, mais croire en Dieu tout en vivant dans l'incertitude de ne pas savoir si ce que je fais est bien ou pas, ça me rend fou, je voudrais comprendre comment tu y arrives

\- Tu vois la phrase cliché que tous les films américains utilisent ? "Que ferait Jésus ?", bah, c'est ça ma clef. Regarde comme Jésus est tolérant, rien qu'en prenant l'exemple de Marie la prostituée, comment le fils de Dieu, qui le représente, pourrait il être aussi bon, tolèrent, et en amour avec tout le monde, alors que son père, qui lui donne les ordres, pourrait envoyer tout les "pecheurs" en enfer ? Je veux dire, c'est pas très logique

\- La logique, c'est vrai que c'est ta religion

\- Voilà c'est ça ! Non pour moi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ce sont les humains qui ont écrit la bible pour se protéger de ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et Dieu et Jésus nous laisses vivre du moment qu'on fait du mal à personne


	6. Chapter 6

Salut !

Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir

* * *

Le Drapeau Multi Color

\- Et... Pour les gays ?

\- À toi de répondre à mes questions, quand on tombe amoureux d'une personne, c'est pour son âme n'est ce pas ? Pas pour son corps ?

\- Oui, je pense oui

\- Et est ce qu'une âme a un sexe ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas

\- Alors quand un homme tombe amoureux d'un homme, pourquoi ça mettrais en colère Dieu ?

En suivant son raisonnement, Shachi avait totalement raison. De plus, il lui expliqua les raisons scientifique de l'homosexualité, et tout devint claire dans l'esprit de Penguin. Dieu n'en ressortait que plus grand et plus puissant. C'est décider, le garçonnet ne prendrais plus la religion au pied de la lettre. Il vivrait selon sa bonne conscience.

Tu sais mon père est très pieux, et il pense pareille que toi au sujet de l'homosexualité, mais il m'a toujours dit que le plus important dans le fait de prier Dieu, c'était la foi, et de suivre ta conscience, je les écouter et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Shachi est ce que tu veux bien m'aider à devenir comme toi ?

\- Penguin, tu es mignon, mais tu dois suivre ta propre conscience.

\- Mais c'est tout embrouiller dedans, ton esprit à l'aire si claire

\- Écoute, réfléchis à tout ce que je t'es dit, à ce que tu sais déjà, et on verra bien ce que t'as conscience te dicte

\- Mais Shachi, tu ne comprends pas, j'ai un autre problème lié à tout ça !

C'était sorti tout seul, trop vite, sans même que Penguin est eu le temps de réfléchir. Il baissa les yeux et se donna une claque mentale. Après ça Shachi voudrait savoir de quoi il s'agit, et il ne lâcherais pas le morceau.

Comment ça ?

Penguin soupira, - Autant tout te dire... J'ai eu des pensées homosexuelles...

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui... Et les filles ne m'ont jamais attiré... Je m'en suis rendu compte, il n'y a pas longtemps

\- C'est à cause du porno gay que tu as regardé ?

\- En partie oui, mais une fois que j'ai commencé à me toucher, je ne l'ai même plus regardé, mon cerveau, c'est charger de me faire un porno gay personnalisé

\- Tu t'es imaginé avec un autre homme ?

\- Oui..

\- Qui ça ?

\- ...

\- Oh aller, tu peux bien me le dire ! On vient de te laver le cerveau et tu me révèles ton homosexualité refouler, on est plus à ça prêt ! Dit le moi

\- Non Shachi, je ne peux pas te le dire

Le châtain se douta que ça avait un rapport avec lui. Il mit sa main sur celle du garçonnet pour confirmer sa théorie. Ce dernier releva la tête, le joue rougit, la bouche entre ouverte. C'était donc ça. Penguin était amoureux de lui. Toute cette admiration, se démènement pour lui plaire, se faire pardonner, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait. Shachi profita de l'étonnement du garçonnet pour l'embrasser, avec la langue.

Ce n'était qu'un simple baisé passionel, mais c'était le premier de Penguin. Il est vrai que Shachi avait aussi quelques sentiments pour ce dernier. Il était si mignon, si vulnérable, il n'avait qu'une envie le couvé à chaque instant et prendre soin de lui. Ce qui l'excitait incroyablement, c'était imaginer Penguin gémir d'une voix fébrile sous ses vas et vient sensuelle. Shachi approfondis le baiser en se collant plus à son partenaire. Ce dernier, découvrant toujours plus de nouvelle sensation, se mit à durcir.

Shachi arrête, je ne peux pas le supporter

\- À cause de Dieu ?

\- Non, de mon pantalon !

Shachi baissa les yeux vers le dit pantalon et vu une énorme bosse se formait. Il fut d'abord surpris d'avoir suscité une telle réaction, mais en fut bien content. C'est sûr, il aller sécher le prochain court pour baiser ! Il embrassa une dernière fois Penguin passionnément avant de le prendre par le bras et le faire sortir du lycée en direction de chez lui. Arrivés dans le sanctuaire, leurs habits se rejoignirent les vieux tissus du châtain.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours plus, et se retrouvaient maintenant en caleçon. Penguin semblait soucieux, mais quand Shachi, à califourchon sur lui, entreprit un mouvement en avant, qui eut pour conséquence une légère caresse entre leurs deux sexes, le gémissement du garçon lui prouva qu'il ne devait pas hésiter plus longtemps. Durant leur partie de jambes en l'air où Penguin ne savait plus donner de la tête, ce dernier, son cœur se réchauffer. Il n'avait aucun regret à coucher avec Shachi, un garçon, parce qu'il l'aimait, et que Dieu serait d'accord avec leur amour pur.

Après ce moment merveilleux, Penguin avait l'aire soucieux pour son âme. Shachi savait qu'il serait toujours empli de doute, comme lui à l'époque où il se questionnait sur son orientation sexuelle et l'acceptation de Dieu vis-à-vis de cette dernière. Il se mit debout sur son lit, sous le regard interrogateur de Penguin et décrocha son drapeau LGBT. Il se remit au lit, le tissue en main.

Ce drapeau, c'est le drapeau des LGBT, Lesbian Gay Bisexual, Transexual, le drapeau gay si tu préfères. Je suis allé vivre au Québec quelque temps, durant mon séjour, j'ai rencontré un garçon gay, qui est devenu mon ami, je lui ai parlé que je pensais aimer aussi les garçons, il m'a aidé à trouver qui j'étais, et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais bi, il m'a offert ce drapeau, pour me rappeler que je serais jamais seul. Quand je suis revenu en France, je me posais beaucoup de questions sur Dieu et l'homosexualité, et quand je regardais ce drapeau et que je le touchais, tout allait mieux, je me sentais mieux et confiant. C'est mon trésor.

Shachi tendu le drapeau à Penguin.

Je te l'offre. Accroche-le dans ta chambre. Quand tu te poseras des questions, regarde-le et touche le, tu iras mieux, et tu seras que je suis toujours là pour toi, comme Dieu.


End file.
